It is known to add to a shelf-supporting angle-bar a permanently installed depending rigid cup-shaped bracket for supporting a horizontal rod for holding clothes hangers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,336 to Robertson). But there is not known an angle-bar shelf-support having a wall-attachable depending web and being combined with a clothes-rod support comprising a depending sling-like flexible strap easily detachably connected at its upper ends to fingers struck-out from said depending web. It is the object of this invention to produce such a novel combination of elements.